yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Seto Kaiba and Yami Bakura's Duel
" }} Seto Kaiba is working extra hours in his office when the light goes out and Yami Bakura shows up on the computer's monitor. Yami Bakura lifts an unconscious Mokuba off the ground by his neck and then throws him to the ground. Yami Bakura then challenges Seto to a Duel before the monitor shuts off. Kaiba changes into his Battle City clothing and goes out into the roof, where he finds Mokuba's unconscious body. He sets him apart and the Duel begins. Yami Bakura displays an intriguing Deck which seems to be themed around the ancient Egypt era's rituals. He uses a Monster named "Diabound Kernel" to steal the Burst Stream of Destruction attack of a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", which he claims is the only thing which can stand up to the Gods. Seto then experiences a vision similar to the ones he had during the Battle City Finals. When dawn begins to emerge, Yami Bakura announces that he must be going: he hands Kaiba the Millennium Eye and asks him if he wants to learn more about the bond he shares with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He then departs the scene. Featured Duel: Yami Bakura vs. Seto Kaiba Turn 1: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "The Earl of Demise" with "Headless Knight" in order to Fusion Summon "The Duke of Demise" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Seto Kaiba Seto draws "Vorse Raider" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Shrink" to halve the ATK of Bakura's "The Duke of Demise" ("The Duke of Demise": 2000 → 1000/1700). "Vorse Raider" attacks "The Duke of Demise". Due to the effect of "The Duke of Demise", it can't be destroyed in battle (Bakura 4000 → 3100). On Seto's End Phase, the effect of "Shrink" expires ("The Duke of Demise": 1000 → 2000/1700). Turn 3: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. On Yami Bakura's Standby Phase, he pays 500 Life Points to keep "The Duke of Demise" in play (Bakura 3100 → 2600). Yami Bakura then Tributes "The Duke of Demise" in order to Tribute Summon "Diabound Kernel" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Spirit Illusion", equipping it to "Diabound Kernel" and Special Summoning a "Doppelganger Token" with the same ATK, DEF, Level, Attribute, Type and effects as "Diabound Kernel" ("Doppelganger Token": ? → 1800/? → 1200). Yami Bakura then activates the effect of "Doppelganger Token", equipping him to Seto's "Vorse Raider" and reducing its ATK by the original ATK of the Doppelganger Token ("Vorse Raider": 1900 → 100/1200). "Diabound Kernel" then attacks & destroys Seto's "Vorse Raider" (Seto 4000 → 2300). Since the monster that the Doppelganger Token was equipped to was destroyed in battle, the Token's second effect activates, allowing Yami Bakura to Special the "Doppelganger Token" to his side of the Field (1800/1200) in Attack Position. Yami Bakura then Sets a Card. Turn 4: Seto Kaiba Seto draws. He then Normal Summons "Lord of Dragons" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. Due to this card's effect, none of Seto's face-up Dragon-type monsters can be targeted by the effects of Yami Bakura's Spell Cards, Trap Cards, and Effect Monster effects. Seto then activates "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks Bakura's "Diabound Kernel", but Yami Bakura activates his face-down "Spirit Shield". Now when a monster Seto controls declares an attack, Yami Bakura can remove from play a Fiend or Zombie-Type Monster from his Graveyard to end the Battle Phase. If there are no Fiend or Zombie-type monsters in Bakura's Graveyard, "Spirit Shield" will be destroyed. Yami Bakura then activates the effect of "Spirit Shield" by removing the "Headless Knight" in his Graveyard from play. Kaiba then Sets a Card. Turn 5: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards (one of which is "Grief Tablet"). Yami Bakura then activates "Grief Tablet" and equips it to Seto's "Lord of Dragons". Now the equipped monster cannot Attack or change its Battle Position and its Effects are Negated. In addition, if "Grief Tablet" is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Seto will receive 500 Damage. Yami Bakura then activates the first effect of "Doppelganger Token", equipping him to Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and reducing its ATK by the original ATK of the Doppelganger Token ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 1200/2500). "Diabound Kernel" attacks Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Seto activates his face-down "Attack Guidance Armor" to redirect the attack to "Lord of Dragons". "Diabound Kernel" destroys "Lord of Dragons" (Seto 2300 → 1700). The second effect of Yami Bakura's "Grief Tablet" activates (Seto 1700 → 1200). Yami Bakura Sets two Cards. Turn 6: Seto Kaiba Seto draws "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it to draw until he has five Cards in his hand (since he had one card, he draws four cards). Five turns after the activation of "Card of Demise", Seto must discard his entire hand during his Standby Phase. Seto then activates "Soul Release" to remove from play "The Earl of Demise" and "The Duke of Demise" from Bakura's Graveyard. Since there are no more Fiend or Zombie-type monsters in Bakura's Graveyard, "Spirit Shield" is destroyed. Seto then activates "Silent Doom" to Special Summon "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He then Tributes "Vorse Raider" and his weakened "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks & destroys "Diabound Kernel" (Bakura 2600 → 1400). Yami Bakura then activates his face-down "Rebirth Tablet" to Special Summon "Diabound Kernel" (1800/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yami Bakura then activates his face-down "Mirror Tablet" to increase the ATK of "Diabound Kernel" by half the original ATK of Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (the one that destroyed "Diabound Kernel" this Turn and is currently on the Field) ("Diabound Kernel": 1800 → 3300/1200) (NOTE: in the English Dub, the Effect of "Mirror Tablet" is wrongly translated to target the Monster Seto Tributed earlier this Turn; in the original Japanese, the correct target is identified as Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" currently on the Field) and force "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Diabound Kernel" to battle. "Diabound Kernel" then destroys Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Seto 1200 → 900) (NOTE: by destroying Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Bakura's "Diabound Kernel" is able to gain Blue-Eyes's Burst Stream of Destruction Attack, said to rival that of the Gods. Bakura would later transfer that ability to his Diabound and use the attack against the Nameless Pharaoh's Mystical Beasts Monsters during the Ultimate Dark Game (Yami No Game in Japanese)). Seto then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon one of his "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000/2500) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. At this point, Yami Bakura leaves, ending the Duel with no result. Category:Duels